Goosebumps Aftermath
Goosebumps Aftermath Is A 2022 American Science Fiction Horror Comedy Film Directed By TBA, It Is The Sequel To Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. The Film Was Released On June 12, 2022. It Will Be The Final Installment To The Goosebumps Franchise. Summary TBD Crew * Directed by TBA * Produced by TBA * Screenplay by TBA Cast * Jack Black as R.L. Stine Voice Cast * Mick Wingert as the voice of Slappy the Dummy * Mike Nawrocki as the voice of Brent Green/The Invisible Boy * TBA as * TBA as Monsters and Villains * * * * * * *Into the Jaws of Doom *Night in Werewolf Woods *Be Afraid – Be Very Afraid! *The Purple Alligator From Escape from the Carnival of Horrors * * * * * Creatures That Appear In Goosebumps Aftermath • Tyrannosaurus Rex (Rexy, Her Mate, And Other Rexes) • Velociraptor (Blue And Other Raptors) • Parasaurolophus (Lost World Variant) • Triceratops (Fallen Kingdom And Jurassic Park III Variant) • Stegosaurus ( Fallen Kingdom And Lost World Variant) • Ankylosaurus (Fallen Kingdom Variant) • Apatosaurus (Jurassic World Variant) • Barchiosaurus (Fallen Kingdom Variant) • Stygimoloch (Fallen Kingdom Variant But Has Elk, And Pachycephalosaurus From Dinosaur King Sounds Mixed With The Dracorex From Primeval) • Pteranodon (Jurassic World Variant) • Acrocanthosaurus (Model Based On Apex Theropod Deck-Building Game With A Colorful Blue Paint Job With Dark Blue Small Sail-Backed And White-Tan Stripes The Roar Will Be Tyrannosaurus Rex/Spinosaurus From Jurassic Park Franchise Sounds Mixed With The Godzilla 2014/20 Mixed With JP T-Rex/Spino Growling) • Dire Wolves (Canis Dirus) (Model Based On Titans of the Ice Age Variant With Wolf Like Skin And Has The Sounds Of Stormella's Wolves From Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Mixed With The Wolves From Beauty And The Beast 1991, And Will Blake Also Known as The Werewolf of Fever Swamp Is Werewolf Who Appeared In The Movie The Werewolf of Fever Swamp From Goosebumps Film Franchise, But A Higher Pitch) • Dimorphodon (Jurassic World Variant) • Gigantopithecus (Model Based On ArK Variant) • Gasosaurus (Model Based On DK Dinosaur Book With A Orange Color Lizard Eyes And A Green And Red Violet Spots, But Has Gear REX From Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Sounds Mixed With The Metal Gear Ray From Metal Gear Franchise) • Carnotaurus (Terra Nova Variant) • Dilophosaurus (Jurassic Park Variant) • Allosaurus (Fallen Kingdom Variant) • Baryonyx (Fallen Kingdom Variant) • Sinoceratops (Fallen Kingdom Variant) • Gallimimus (Jurassic Park Variant) • Corythosaurus (Jurassic Park III Variant) • Metriacanthosaurus (Fallen Kingdom Toy Variant) • Woolly Mammoth (Walking With... Variant) • Smilodon (10,000 Bc Variant) • Spinosaurus ( Model Based On Real Spinosaurus With A Colorful Green Paint Job With Orange And Brown Spots The Roar Will Be Kong 2017/20 Mixed With Crocodile Hissing) • Megalodon (The Meg Variant) • Oviraptor (Model Based On Real Oviraptor With The Look Of A Small Bird) • Concavenator (Model Based On Lockwood Manor Variant) • Microceratus ( Model Based On Jurassic World Website) • Maiasaura (Model Based On Jurassic World Website) • Dakotaraptor (Feathered Dinosaurs Sub Plot) • Gorgosaurus (Model Based On Walking With Dinosaurs: The Movie Variant With A But With The Colors Of The Empirosaurus From Terra Nova And Has The Metal Gear Ray Sounds From Metal Gear Franchise) • Megalosaurus (Model Based On Real Megalosaurus With A Blue Color And Red And Green Spots) • Giganotoraptor (Model Based On Real Giganotoraptor TBA) • Protoceratops (Fallen Kingdom Toy Variant) • Leptoceratops (Model Based On Real Leptoceratops Being A Cute But Chubby Dinosaur And Has A Yellow Color And Has Green Stripes) • Dreadnoughtus (Jurassic World Evolution Variant) • Diplodocus (Jurassic World Evolution Variant) • Deinosuchus (Lost World Game Variant) • Proceratosaurus (Jurassic World Evolution Variant) Rhomaleosaurus (TBA) • Postosuchus (Walking With... Variant With But Has Teeths and Has The Roar Will Be King Louie 2016/20 Mixed With JP T-Rex Roars) • Mosasaurus (Fallen Kingdom Variant) • Elasmosaurus (Model Based On Real Elasmosaurus With The Colors Of A Killer Whale) • Coelophysis (Walking With... Variant) Plesiosaurus (TBA • Iguanodon (Disney's Dinosaur Variant But Has No Lips And Has The Shape And Sounds Of The Jurassic World Evolution Iguanodon) • Majungasaurus (Jurassic Fight Club Variant But Has Bear Sounds Mixed With The V-Rex From Peter Jackson's King Kong) • Glytodon (Model Based On Real Glytodon With The Colors Of The Ankylosaurus From Walking With Dinosaurs) • Plateosaurus (Model Based On Walking With Dinosaurs Variant But With The Colors Of The Barchiosaurus From Jurassic Park III) • Dunkleosteus (Model Based On Real Dunkleosteus With Purple Skin And Blue Eyes) • Compy (Lost World And Fallen Kingdom Variant) • Columbian Mammoth (Model Based On La Brea tar pits Museum Statues) • Therizniosaurus (Walking With... Variant But With Feathers) • Utahraptor (Model Based On Real Utahraptor With The Feathers And Colors Of A Bald Eagle) • Tarbosaurus (Model Based On Dino King 2 Variant But With The Colors Of The Bite And Fight Rex And Has Yellow Quills On The Tail) • Brontosaurus (Model Based On Real Brontosaurus With Grey Elephant Like Skin And Has The Brontosaurus Roars From Peter Jackson's King Kong) • Herrerasaurus (Model Based On Fallen Kingdom Toy Variant With Cheetah Like Spots And Has The Roars Of The Raptors From Peter Jackson's King Kong But With A Higher Pitch) • Suchomimus (Model Based On Real Suchomimus With Crocodile Like Skin And Has The Roars Of Lizze From Rampage, But A Higher Pitch) Trivia Category:Upcoming Films Category:Films about monsters Category:June 2022 Releases Category:Goosebumps